


The bucket incident

by missybennet



Series: the long way round [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Freeform, also someone threw a bucket at someone, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missybennet/pseuds/missybennet
Summary: Rey takes his hand and shakes it briefly before the two disappear in the back of the garden."Those are going to be a lot of trouble.""Yeah." Shara agrees.orRey and Poe meet for the first time.Modern AU





	The bucket incident

She is angry.  
They moved here, into a new part of the town, too far away from her old neighborhood. She can't go visit Old Jim anymore, the neighbor's dog. Her favorite hiding place is gone too. Everything is too different for her liking.

Now her parents make her go to this stupid garden party down the street. This nice lady had come over the other day, welcoming them in the neighborhood, asking questions and inviting them over. She has two boys, one around her age the other one three years older.  
"Oh you will get along so well." Rey doubts it because boys are not cool enough to hang out with her.

"Rey, stop messing with your shirt. Lucky you, I couldn't find your dresses yet. And for once please don't kick, hit, punch or throw stuff at the boys." Her mum looks at her sternly as they are about to reach the house where the garden party is at.  
"Yes Mum."

It is not her fault.  
Poe kept cheating and she can't handle that.  
How should she have known, he would throw the bucket at her?  
He totally deserved the slap.  
Shara, the woman who had invited them and Poe's mother, is trying really hard not to laugh and Rey's mother wants to hide from all this embarrassing disaster that her daughter just created.  
"But he was cheating Mum." Rey pouts. If there is one thing she doesn't like, its people cheating.  
"You still can't just kick people."  
"But Mum."  
"I think he'll be fine. Somehow I have the feeling they'll like each other very much." Shara tells Rey's mum with a confident smile before she turns to the children, who are awaiting their punishment.  
"Let's agree to avoid one another for the rest of the afternoon, okay? We don't want to go to the ER tonight." Shara looks at her son.  
"I'm sorry." Poe mutters stretching out her hand.  
"Me too." Rey takes his hand and shakes it briefly before the two disappear in the back of the garden.  
"Those are going to be a lot of trouble."  
"Yeah." Shara agrees.

A couple of days later Poe stands at their front porch.  
"I wanted to ask if you want to come over and play with me. Snap is at a friend's house and the boy at the end of the street is so mean. And I'm sorry for throwing the bucket at you. Also my Mom made lemonade and cake." She titles her head to the side considering his peace offering.  
"I'll have to ask my mom first."  
"Sure."  
"Be back for dinner. And don't hit him or anything like that. Not everyone has to be your enemy. Maybe he can be your friend." Her mom tells her before she can even complete her question. Shara called earlier telling her that Poe would come over wanting to apologize, again.  
"Okay. I promise to try Mom." Rey kisses her mum on the cheek before running out the door.

She is sixteen the next time she slaps him.

**Author's Note:**

> Rey is 6, Poe is 9  
> \--  
> So here we are, it's going to be a series. Well what can one do.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
